


We're All In The Mood For a Melody

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, What else is new, fluff fluff fluff, headcanons galore, smutty talk, the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides he wants piano lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All In The Mood For a Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Because in a recent interview Harry said he was taking piano lessons, so yes, headcanon accepted xo

Harry had been talking about it for a while now, how he wanted to take piano lessons. Well, not so much talking as hinting. At Louis specifically. He would hear a really nice piano bit in a song and look at Louis with those wide, doe like eyes.

“Wow, wish I could play like that. If only someone would teach me. Someone who knows how to play piano…”

Louis looked up from his phone with a glint in his eyes. “It’s a shame that we don’t know someone, really.”

And Harry just narrowed his eyes, shoving his headphones back over his ears. And maybe he was pouting a little bit. Sure, he could get a tutor, but he wanted _Louis_ to teach him. He wanted to sit next to him on a piano bench; Louis pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder to muffle his laugher every time Harry’s giant hands messed up a note.

At least that’s what Harry pictured happening anyways.

So he became a bit obsessed; downloading every artist he could think of that played the piano, and getting Liam and Jon to show him some simple notes. They didn’t have time to sit down and actually practice, but it was a start.

…

They were finally on the last show of the Australian tour, which meant they were that much closer to getting home and relaxing for a bit. Not that Harry ever really knew how to relax all that well, but he missed his mum and his friends back home, and he knew Louis did as well; they all did. Plus he had been doing some research online and had also found a place where he could take private piano lessons, which he was more than excited about.

He said as much to Louis as he peeled out of his sticky clothes from the childish whipped cream pie fight they had with the band during the show.

Louis wrinkled his nose at his own dirtied shirt, pulling it over his head. He glanced at Harry as he started on his jeans, “You’re abnormally fixated on this piano thing babe, what gives?”

He reached down into his suitcase to pull out a clean pair of pants, leaving the tanned skin of his back exposed…which still had dollops of whipped cream smeared across it. Harry wandered over and dropped his hands onto Louis’ waist, ducking his head down to swipe his tongue across a patch of skin.

“You’re filthy, there’s cream all over your back Lou,”

He leaned back against Harry’s chest, making sure to rub the mess into his equally filthy shirt. “Well Harold, it’s not much different than any other day is it.” He titled his head back for an upside down kiss, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

Harry happy obliged; finding his lips with a smile. “Have I have told you how cute you are when you’re being cheeky?”

Louis shook his head, turning around so he could kiss him properly. “Not nearly enough darling.”

Harry hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist to bring him closer. They both tasted sickingly sweet, and started to stick together after a while. Harry laughed as he pried a tacky hand off Louis’ neck, “We are absolutely disgusting,”

Louis nodded, edging him towards the bathroom. “Well then let me assist you with washing every last inch of your body,” He tugged Harry’s shirt over his head, and shucked his jeans with a well-practiced one handed maneuver. He ran his hands up and down Harry’s chest, stopping them in the dip of his collarbones, thumbing absently at the new tattoos there. He cocked his head to the side, roaming his eyes over Harry’s face. “Hey, you never did say what it is about the piano,”

A slow smile spread across Harry’s lips as he walked them over to the shower. “That’s because you’re extremely distracting,” he pulled open the door and started the water up. “Shower first.”

Louis crowded him inside, leaning him against the slick tiled walls. He licked and nipped his way up Harry’s neck until he reached his ear, “By shower, do you mean blow jobs?”

“Only if you wash my hair after.”

Louis purred into his ear. “Don’t I always love?”

Harry leaned down to place a kiss on his shoulder and hid his face in his neck; his voice a shy whisper. “Yes.”

Louis sighed dreamily, immediately dropping to his knees. He took his time washing Harry’s long, long legs and spent even longer with his mouth on him; slowly sucking him back and teasing him endlessly with his fingers and tongue, until Harry could barely stand on his own two feet, his whole body shaking with his orgasm.

Louis kissed the dopey smile off his face and washed his hair, tickling his fingers into his scalp until Harry giggled; completely forgetting about his own dick for the moment. However, when he did remember it didn’t take him too long to push himself over the edge with his own hand, coming onto his favorite spot: the famous butterfly.

Louis grinned brightly, grabbing the soap and washcloth one more time. “Looks like we made another mess, better give you a quick wash again!”

And Harry swears Louis does this on purpose, because he has a slight fetish for grooming Harry (not to mention coming on the butterfly), which had extended to washing him off in the shower. It was like he wanted to nurture Harry, and who was he to argue with that.

It made him feel loved.

…

They eventually made it to bed, groaning once they hit the crisp white sheets and pulled the downy comforter over them.

Harry turned over, taking Louis’ arm with him so he would fit himself along Harry’s back. He laced their fingers together, settling their hands on his stomach. He listened to the sound of their breathing and the murmur of their heartbeats for a few moments before speaking quietly.

“This piano thing…it’s so I have something to fall back on you know? Same with me learning how to play guitar. Once this is all over, _if_ this is all over, I just want to have options. And actually write music along with our own songs one day. Does that make sense?”

Louis kissed the back of his head, snuggling closer. “Of course it does baby. Now sleep.”

…

When they arrived from what felt like an eternity away, they had both decided they would go home to visit their parents. As much as Harry didn’t love being apart, especially when they were granted some much needed alone time, they _had_ just spent the past month working together, so a few days apart wasn’t going to kill them. Plus Harry had to get Gemma home as well, so they spent the first night in their own bed which felt like actual heaven. No one could argue with Harry on this. 

Though, he didn’t get to hang out in heaven too long because he had gotten up early to beat the traffic. Sometimes Harry very much regretted his plans. He grumpily stepped into his jeans, spinning around in a circle after looking for his new lavender jumper. He stopped when he spotted Louis curled up on his pillow, subconsciously rolling over now that Harry was out of the bed.

Now Harry was even poutier about having to leave. Louis wasn’t allowed to look so comfy and adorable in his oversized jumper; the cuffs of the sleeves wrapped in Louis’ palms as he squirmed into the pillow, his lips in a thin frown.  Harry crawled across the bed, nuzzling his nose along Louis’ week long stubbled cheek. Louis’ eyes fluttered open seconds later, his frown deepening.

“Why are you doing that?”

Harry laughed, pecking him on the mouth. “Wow thanks, just trying to say goodbye is all. And I need my jumper back.”

Louis shifted back so he could see Harry’s face full on. “No to both, now come back to bed,” he grabbed onto Harry’s waist, attempting to pull him down.

He clucked his tongue, wagging a finger at him, “Lou, we already decided on this. I have to go and see mum, and I need to take Gemma home. Unless you want her around for the rest of our break—“

Louis shook his head adamantly. “Absolutely not, you can go. I want to fuck my boyfriend in the peace and quiet of our own home thank you very much.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yah? When’s he coming over?”

“Round half past 11, so you better get a move on. He’s quite vocal you see, because he’s a singer and he’s extremely fit, you should see his v lines, you just want to run your tongue along them all the time, and—hey!”

Harry got up and grabbed a jumper that was lying on the floor and pulled it over his head before striding over to grab Louis’ irritated ‘I can’t believe you just interrupted me face’. “You’re a nut. But I love you. See you in a few days yah?”

Louis grabbed his neck to bring him in for a proper kiss. He let him go, petting at the springy curls at the side of his head. “Alright, but hurry up. I miss you already.”

Harry rolled his eyes, patting him on the leg as he eased off the bed. “You’re a proper sap Lou.”

He turned back over so his back was to Harry, “Say’s the guy with all the Shania Twain on his IPod lately,” he glanced back over his shoulder, throwing Harry a wink. “Love you!”

…

The trip up to his mum’s passed by fairly quickly in a whirlwind of tears, hugs and home cooking. It was nice though, to relax and do absolutely nothing, because if he were at home he would at least have to feed them still. Sometimes Louis tried his best to cook; mostly after Harry had come home from making one of his many mandatory appearances, but he always ended up ruining one of Harry’s pans, and he is _very_ particular about his pots and pans. So, it was best if Louis just perched on top of the island looking cute. That was much less stressful for the both of them.

He was almost too relaxed when he finally turned the key into their front door, but was more than ready to start his real break. He noticed that Louis’ car was gone, so he sent him a quick text - ‘don’t you want to fuck me, where are you’ - coupled with a few sad face emojis. He took his coat off and hung it up neatly in the closet in the front hall – his house his rules – and walked through the hallway to head to the kitchen, when he paused, doing a double take on the living room.

He slowly padded into the room, eyes wide with awe. Stood in front of him was a brand new baby grand piano. He blinked a few times, almost to see if it was going to disappear, before lowering himself down on to the bench. He held his breath as he ran his fingertips over the glossy finish, easing open the lid to expose the keys. He bit back a smile, tapping out a nonsensical tune for a few minutes, when the sound of a throat clearing behind him made him stop.

He turned around to face a sly looking Louis rocking back and forth on his heels. He nodded his chin towards the piano. “So you like it I take it?”

Harry reached out for his hands, dragging Louis closer until he was fit in-between his legs. He snuck a hand up the back of his shirt, stroking at the warm skin on the small of his back, his smile soft. “Course I do. It’ll be nice to have somewhere to practice that’s private.”

Louis shook his head, threading his fingers through Harry’s messy windblown waves. “No lessons though. I’ll teach you babe.”

Harry instantly brightened like the afternoon sun. “Really?”

Louis simply smiled, moving his hands down to Harry’s neck, running them under his shirt and along his shoulders. He paused momentarily, biting his lip in thought. He looked at Harry, then at the piano, then back at Harry.

“ _No_.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “No, what?”

Harry clamped a hand on his bum, pulling him closer. “No, we are not reenacting the scene from Pretty Woman on top of this brand new piano.”

…

Ten minutes later, Harry was draped across the lid while Louis sat on the bench, his face between Harry’s legs. Harry heard a tune start to play, and lifted his head up to glare down at Louis. “Can you _please_ not play chopsticks while you have your tongue inside me Lou.”

His hands stilled as he glanced up at Harry. “Oh right, sorry babe,” He moved his head to the side, inspecting the top of the piano, “Do you think this will hold all our weight if we fuck on top of it?”

“You never know until you try.”

…

So after christening the piano, and then sterilizing it with three different cleaners, they finally sat down on the bench side by side, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket.

Louis bumped his shoulder, hooking their ankles together under the bench. “So, what do you want to learn?”

Harry pulled at his lips, casting a shy glance at Louis. “Umm, Look After You?”

“ _Oh_.”

Harry glanced down at his hands, feeling the embarrassment heat up in his cheeks. But it wasn’t for long, because Louis was now folding himself into his lap, settling back against his chest. He picked up Harry’s hands and placed them on the keys, covering the tops of them with his own. He turned to look at him, his voice breathy and light.

“Ready?”

 

FIN 


End file.
